Le Cœur, une Machine défectueuse
by Ryuukimaru
Summary: Mei Hatsume, l'inventrice de génie de UA, a créé une machine capable de quantifier l'amitié… et surtout l'amour ! À quelle point est-elle fonctionnelle ? Est-ce qu'elle va faire des miracles ? Je vous laisse trouver la réponse dans mon premier One Shot. Ship : Todomomo ( Shouto X Momo ).


Le Cœur, une Machine défectueuse

Aujourd'hui est un mercredi comme les autres au lycée super-héroïque de UA. Quelque élève était déjà dans la salle de classe cinq minutes avant la sonnerie.

Shouto était assis à sa place, seul, attendant la compagnie d'Izuku. Entre les deux tables adjacentes à celle de Shouto, un groupe de fille, composé de Mina, Toru, Ochako, Kyouka et la sublime Momo Yaoyorozu, discutait joyeusement.

— Yaomomo, est-ce que t'aime quelqu'un ? Lâcha Toru, comme une bombe.

Étrangement, la réponse intéressait Shouto.

— Qu-Quoi ?!, s'exclama la concernée toute rougissante, j-je... euh... o-oui.

— Je suis sûr de savoir qui c'est ! Il en a de la chance ! Insinua Mina en montrant du pouce Shouto.

Shouto compris que ça lui était destiné et la joie l'envahit.

— N-non !! S'exclama Momo rougissant de plus belle, ce n'est pas vrai !

Ce fut l'ascenseur émotionnel pour Shouto. Il était dégoûté. De un, Momo ne l'aimait pas et de deux, elle en aimait un autre. Il était loin de se douter que Mina avait bel et bien raison.

M. Aisawa, le professeur principal de la seconde A, entra dans la classe et le cours commença.

À la fin du cours, Shouto sortit rapidement avec un air plus grave encore que d'habitude. Mei Hatsume, qui passait par là, l'interpella. La talentueuse inventrice de la filière assistance avait besoin d'un cobaye pour tester sa nouvelle invention. Elle demanda à Shouto de venir à 14 h au labo. Il acquiesça et parti, sans demander plus de détail, en direction du dortoir.

Mei cherchait son second cobaye quand Momo sortit de la salle de classe. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se jeta littéralement sur la vice-délégué.

— Mei ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? Interrogea Momo qui connaissait, malheureusement, déjà la réponse.

En effet, les inventions de Mei sont réputés pour être très... Explosives.

— Yaoyorozu, j'ai besoin de toi pour tester ma nouvelle invention en avant-première ! Viens au labo à 14 h ! Précisa-t-elle, mon bébé va faire un carton ! Bon ciao, j'ai encore du boulot !

Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

— Euh... Au-revoir, déclara la jeune fille laissée dans l'incompréhension totale.

Momo rentra au dortoir afin de faire ses devoirs et réviser.

L'heure fatidique arriva enfin. Comme à son habitude, Momo était toujours en avance. Il était moins cinq quand la vice-délégué toqua à la porte de labo. Mei lui ouvrit joyeusement et l'amena à s'installer sur un siège en métal qui n'avait pas l'air très confortable qui était dos à dos avec un autre siège semblable en tout point. Ensuite, Mei plaça des électrodes sur la tête et au niveau du cœur de la jeune fille ce qui l'affola un peu.

— Mei, à quoi sert cette machine ? Elle ne va pas exploser au moins ?

— C'est une surprise ! Et nan, Il y a aucun risque d'explosion... Je crois.

— Et quand est-ce que je pourrais savoir à elle sert ?

— Quand notre second invité arrivera ! S'exclama l'inventrice en faisant un clin d'œil à son cobaye du jour.

— Et c'est qui ? Interrogea Momo curieuse.

— Ça aussi c'est une surprise !

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte du labo.

— En parlant du loup ! Lança Mei en allant ouvrir.

Momo ne pouvait pas voir qui c'était ce qui la rendit plus curieuse.

— Salut ! Cria la lycéenne aux cheveux roses.

— Salut, Hatsume, déclara le second cobaye.

Le cœur de Momo s'emballa. Elle pouvait reconnaître cette voix grave et monotone entre mille. C'était celle de Shouto Todoroki, le garçon qu'elle aimait et admirait depuis le début de l'année.

Mei installa le lycéen sur la chaise en métal dos à celle de Momo dont ce dernier ne soupçonnait même pas la présence. L'inventrice fit tous les branchements et alla se positionner en face d'un poste de commande situé perpendiculairement à la machine afin de voir le visage des deux cobayes. Elle commença ses explications :

— Bon, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, ma...

— Yaoyorozu ? Demanda Shouto intrigué.

— O-oui ? Interrogea la concernée.

— Depuis quand es-tu là ?

— Depuis quelques minutes.

— Bon, vous me dites quand je peux vous présenter mon invention ? Interrompit Mei.

— Pardon Mei, s'excusa Momo.

— Bien. Ma machine sert à quantifier l'amitié et bien évidemment l'amour.

— Quoi ?! S'écrièrent Momo et Shouto synchrones.

— Ça pas fini ! Gronda l'inventrice.

— Pardon, s'excusèrent les deux camarades de la filière super-héroïque.

— Bon, en gros je récupérerais des données grâce aux électrodes qui sont branchés sur votre cerveau et votre cœur qui seront en quelques minutes traduites et retranscrites en pourcentage d'amitié ou d'amour sur le petit écran en face de vous, expliqua-t-elle, vous êtes prêts ?

— Euh… Non, déclarèrent les deux cobayes.

— Ok, donc j'initialise la récupération des données, expliqua Mei qui ignora ses cobayes.

Elle actionna lentement un levier.

— C'est bon, maintenant, la traduction.

Elle appuya sur une dizaine de boutons.

— Ok, vous êtes prêts pour le résultat ? Elle n'attendit pas la réponse, c'est parti dans 3…, 2…, 1…

Les deux lycéens ne s'attendait pas à un tel résultat. Ils étaient tous les deux en larmes.

Mais pas pour les même raisons.

Shouto arracha violemment les électrodes et partit en courant, claquant la porte au passage.

Momo qui ne comprenait pas essaya de le rattraper en vain. Alors, elle s'écroula en plein milieu du couloir. Cette fois ce n'était plus de la joie mais de la tristesse.

— P-pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu t'enfuis ?! Je-Je t'aime et tu m'aimes, pourquoi !? Je ne comprends pas ! Il y avait écrit "Todoroki vous aime à 100 %" alors, POURQUOOOIIII ?!!

Hélas, Shouto était bien trop loin pour l'entendre. Il courrait, courrait et courrait le plus loin possible de cette fille qui le faisait souffrir.

— J-je le savait ! M-mais à ce point… Zéro putain ! Elle m'aime à 0 %, merde !! Je suis qu'un déchet ! Je vaux RIIIEEEN !!!

Mei était aussi abasourdi que ses camarades. Elle s'approcha de l'écran de Todoroki et lu 0 %. Elle ne comprenait toujours selon ses calculs ils devaient finir comme dans les contes de fée : "ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Fin." Mais là, il y avait ce zéro. Mei retourna au poste de contrôle et aperçu que la machine où était assis Shouto était configurée sur amitié. Ça expliquait tout ! S'il y avait 0 % en amitié c'est qu'il devait y avoir 100 % en amour. Mei sorti en trombe retrouver Momo pour lui expliquer. Par chance elle était dans le couloir… Par terre ?… Elle pleurait ? Mei la rejoignit.

— Momo ! Il y a un ÉNORME malentendu ! La machine de Shouto affichait 0 % parce qu'elle quantifiait l'amitié et non l'amour.

— Et alors, il ne m'aime plus maintenant c'est sûr, se lamenta Momo toujours en larmes.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il y a encore de l'espoir ! Ça sera difficile mais tu es capable de le faire ! Retrouve-le et dis-lui tout ce que tu as sur le cœur !

— Tu as raison ! Se convainc Momo, je peux le faire !

— Par contre, où est-ce qu'il a bien pu aller ?

— Je sais exactement où il se trouve.

Shouto avait couru inconsciemment jusqu'au gymnase. Il venait toujours là quand il souffrait. Au moins, ici il pourrait se défouler et hurler autant qu'il voudrait. Alors, il enfila sa tenue de sport et commença à laisser exploser son alter. De gigantesque pic de glaces acérés déchiraient le sol tout autour de lui avant d'être pulvérisés par de violentes vagues de chaleur ardentes. En quelques instants, Shouto venait de transformer le gymnase en un enfer où la température atteignait tant tôt celle du soleil tantôt celle du vide spatiale.

Momo rejoint le gymnase à bout de souffle, les yeux gonflés par les larmes. Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle fut époustouflée pour ce spectacle qu'elle seule pouvait voir. C'était une puissante et dangereuse éruption d'un volcan de glace qui produisit une majestueuse aurore digne des pôles. La beauté du spectacle arracha une larme à Momo.

— C'est magnifique, déclara-t-elle.

— Qui est là !? Lança Shouto en fureur.

Et sans même attendre la réponse il créa un énorme mur de glace entre lui et la porte, le séparant de Momo.

— C'est moi, Momo ! Cria-t-elle pour qu'il l'entende à travers l'immense mur qui les séparaient.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? J'ai rien à te dire !

— Écoute-moi ! C'est un malentendu ! La machine était mal conf…

— Arrête t'es conneries ! Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu l'as dit ce matin ! T'EN AIMES UN AUTRE !! VA-T-EN !!!

Des pics de glaces acérés sortirent du gigantesque mur. Mais cela n'effraya pas Momo. Elle matérialisa un mégaphone grâce à son alter. Elle respirait calmement avant d'inspirer un grand coup et crier :

— C'EST FAUX SHOUTO !!! C'EST TOI QUE J'AIME !!!

Momo fonda en larme à la peur d'avoir perdu pour toujours l'être qu'elle aimait le plus en ce bas monde alors qu'une bouffée de chaleur atteint Momo. C'était Shouto qui avait créé un tunnel express dans le mastodonte qui les séparaient. Il se tenait là, debout face à une Momo sur les genoux et en larme. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et couru chercher une place dans les bras de ça bien aimée. Il fonda en larmes à son tour.

— Moi aussi je t'aime, Momo ! J'ai dit des choses horribles que je ne pensais pas ! Je suis désolée ! Pardonne-moi ! S'excusa le fils d'Endeavor.

— Je t'en ai jamais voulu !

Leur visage, qui était jusqu'à lors dans le cou de l'autre, s'éloignèrent. Ils se fixèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. Mais ils ne purent pas résister plus longtemps à la tentation d'un baiser.

FIN


End file.
